world_of_velosfandomcom-20200213-history
Collin Fovelle
Collin Fovelle is an aasimar of the goddess Ophira. Left at the doorsteps of a teifling couple, Collin was raised not knowing of his true origins. He grew up traveling the country sides of Elosboch, always wondering where his place in life would be, and eventually left his family to find himself and maybe even the truth. Personality Collin is a kind and brave person. He will do whatever it takes to protect those in need. He was raised to always do what he thinks is right, but questions himself if he even knows whats right or wrong. He has shown signs of some flirting to those he is close to, but when it doesn't involve a quest or just as a prank, Collin will more likely be awkward rather than being suave. After moving around so much in his childhood, he never truly had the chance to open up his feelings, so he has a hard time determining what his true feelings are and whether hes feeling what is expected. Background Lana and Richter Fovelle awoke to a knock on the door late one night. Unsure of who could have found their temporary home, they cautiously looked at who might be at their door. to their surprise they found an infant, barely even a week old, crying for the touch of his mother. Not wanting to abandon the small infant, They took in the child as their own. They quickly grew to love this small boy naming him Collin, after a wizard Lana had admired. Collin never had the chance to have a normal childhood, after all his parents were teiflings, and so they never stayed in one place very long in Elosboch, but that never stopped Collin from trying to make the best of his situation. At a young age, Lana and Richter began to teach Collin the ways of both the arcane and the blade. Collin was quick to learn and even showed signs of maybe even one day passing his father in his swordsmanship. Once Collin was old enough he decided it was his time to leave the nest and find out what his purpose in the world was. After some protest from his mother he said his goodbyes, and left to explore more of the world. This led him to meeting Maria, a young but proficient fortune teller. After a run in with some bandits, Collin and Maria spent a few nights alone, making their way to Ambercrest. On the final night of their journey, Maria gave Collin a fortune, but to her horror found something that she would never speak of to Collin. The next day she never spoke to him, leaving him swiftly, driving in his fear of the unkown in his future. Equipment Dreamwalker Beautiful in design, it seems to have a hilt made up of gold with engravings of leaves and vines. The metal is of beautiful steel and with every strike it rings with a powerful resonance Stats Level: 7 (Fighter/EKnight) HP: 69 AC: 19 STR: 17 DEX: 15 CON: 17 WIS: 13 INT: 11 CHA: 15